Metal Love
by dezifish
Summary: Kagome's band wins a music contract with one of the biggest record companys, and later finds out that she has to go on tour Inuyasha, lead singer of Demonic. Will sparks fly? AU, some OOC. Not much of a summery, Forgive me!
1. Chapter 1

**For the record, I'm new to this so don't be too harsh. I welcome all criticism.**

**I don't own Inuyasha...oh darn.**

Chapter 1

The crowd was screaming in the background, all was dark on the stage. She could hear them chanting, " KAGOME! KAGOME! KAGOME!" Guitar in hand, she looked over to her left and right, her band mates ready to jam, opening her mouth to let the beautiful melody flow,

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Kagome shot straight up in bed. Looking around to see where she was, noticing that she was in her own room. Over to her left, Kagome saw her alarm clock buzzing. Picking up the clock, she shucked it across room hitting the far wall. Groaning, Kagome pulled herself out bed making her way towards the bathroom. Finally reaching the bathroom, she got undressed and hopped into the shower, turning the knob on, only to have freezing cold water spraying her.

"AAAAIEEEEE"

Downstairs, Mrs. Hirugashi was making breakfast, upon hearing the screaming coming from upstairs, she looked at Souta, Kagome's younger brother. Frowning she asked, "You didn't leave any hot water for your sister did you?"

Souta replied, "Why should I? She always uses the hot water up after she's done in there, not leaving any for me or anyone else!"

"SOUTA!!! You're dead you little shit!!!" a pissed off Kagome yelled from up stairs.

Souta gave a look of pure fear. Looking at the clock, he excused himself from the breakfast table. Kissing his mother goodbye, he raced out the door on his way to school. Coming downstairs in her robe, Kagome made her way to the table. Sitting down, Mrs. Hirugashi set a plate of pancakes in front of Kagome. Kagome looked at her pancakes and sighed.

"What seems to the problem Kagome?" Mrs. Hirugashi asked.

Looking at her mother, about to answer, the front door flew open. It was Kagome's best friends and band mates, Sango Tajia, Kagura Onigumo, and Rin Tanaka, that walked in. Kagome and Mrs. Hirugashi looked at the girls, as if they were escaped prisoners from a mental ward.

"Kagome before you say no or anything like it. Please hear us out first," Sango pleaded.

Kagome looked at her best friend and sighed. "Alright, what's so important that you have to interrupt me having my breakfast?"

Before Sango could explain, Kagura blurted out, "Our lovely little Rin, here, entered us in the battle of bands. The winner gets a signed contract with the music label, Spider Inc."

Kagome looked at her friends and then her mother. The look of disbelief and confusion came across her face. 'Battle of bands….contract….Spider Inc…?' she thought. Kagura couldn't help but smirk at her friend's breakdown of what she was just told. Before Kagome could respond, Mrs. Hirugashi interrupted, "I believe your sister is with that record company."

"What sister?" an over excited Rin asked across from the kitchen. She was already helping herself to the left over pancakes. Rin came back into the room, sitting down at the table.

"I don't have a sister," Kagome said coldly.

"Oh don't be so silly, sweetheart, of course you do. I'm rather surprised haven't told them," Mrs. Hirugashi said nonchantly.

Kagura cocked her eye brow in question, but Sango was the one to ask.

"Yes Kagome, why haven't you told us of 'your' sister?"

Kagome looked at Kagura and Sango, then to Rin, who was too busy shoveling pancakes into her mouth. Gulping, about to respond the question asked, Kagome's mother couldn't help but interrupt her daughter again.

"Oh you don't have to worry about explaining it dear, besides you have to get dressed for the battle. Now go upstairs and put some girly rocker clothes."

"Mom!" Kagome whined.

"Don't mom me young lady. March your butt upstairs and get ready. I will not have a jobless talented daughter living in my house until she's forty."

"Fine, I'm going."

With that, Kagome went upstairs to her room. Pulling her drawers open, Kagome couldn't decide what she wanted to wear. After a few minutes of looking, she grabbed a pair of skin tight ,black ,low rise jeans and a blood red tank top. Kagome went into the bathroom, brushing her hair waist length hair quickly. Then she rummaged through her makeup drawer looking for something make her blue eyes pop. Finally deciding on black eye liner and shadow. Shortly when she was done with her eyes, Kagome put on a dark red lipstick When Kagome was done in the bathroom, she went back into her room to grab her combat boots. After lacing up her boots, Kagome made her way over to her full length mirror to see the final outfit. Looking at reflection she noticed that her clothes hugged every curve of her body. The tank top actually made her boobs look bigger than her normal 34C cup. And the jeans, well let's just say, they hugged her ass very nicely. Satisfied with the outcome, Kagome smiled and made her way downstairs.

Upon coming downstairs, Kagome noticed that her mother moved everyone into the living room and was serving tea. Making her way to the couch, Kagome plopped herself down next to Sango. Not noticing that her friend returned, Sango was lost in deep thought. She wondered why Kagome never told her, that she had sister. So many questions were running through her mind, but she knew would get answers from Mrs. Hirugashi.

Now that everyone was settle Mrs. Hirugashi asked, "Alright now where should I begin?"

"How about the part who my sister is," Kagome said dryly.

"Oh yes, well her sister is none other than Kikyo Hirugashi, the pop star."

"SAY WHAT?!" yelled Rin. Sango and Kagura started choking on their tea.

After gaining her breath, Sango turned to Kagome, "How come you never told me? I thought we told each other everything."

Kagome looked at Sango. She knew she hurt her best friend's feelings. Sighing, Kagome spoke," I'm sorry I never told you. It was something I wanted to forget about completely. Kikyo never bothered to contact me or Souta growing up. She's a stuck up bitch. And I don't want to have anything to do with her."

"Please continue your story Mrs. H," Kagura spoke up.

"Thank you Kagura," Mrs. Hirugash smiled. Kagura nodded.

"Now this all took place when I first met the children's father, Akira. At the time he was in a messy divorce from his first wife. She had a hard time letting go. During the divorce, Kikyo was living with her grandmother Kaede. I think she was about three years old when Akira introduced me to her. She was a very shy and quiet girl. Kikyo only came to visit twice a month, due to the custody agreement. Shortly after the divorce, Akira and I got married, then I became pregnant with Kagome. The part I remember the most was after Kagome was born, Akira brought Kikyo over to meet her new baby sister. When Kikyo first laid eyes on Kagome, she wanted to sing her a lullaby Akira had taught her. When she sang, she had to the most beautiful voice. Unfortunately, that was the last time Kikyo came over. Kikyo's mother had taken Akira back to court demanding that she have full custody of Kikyo. Which the courts agreed. It was hard for us, not being able to see Kikyo. Eventually life continued and three years later we had Souta. Akira had taught the same lullaby that Kikyo had sung to Kagome to her. Kagome wanted to sing it to Souta when he was crying. Kagome has a beautiful voice just like Kikyo."

Kagome grumbled. She didn't like being compared to her sister. She was her own person damnit.

" Sadly, after Souta was born, Akira died in a car accident. I tried my best to track down Kikyo and her mother but I couldn't find them. Even Kaede couldn't find them."

After Mrs. Hirugashi was done with her story, everyone was silent, including Kagome. She never knew the whole story about her sister. She always assumed that Kikyo didn't want to have anything to do with her or Souta growing up. But upon hearing what her mother said, she felt bad for the way she thought of her older sister over the years.

Finally Rin spoke up, "So are we just going to sit here and diddle daddle, or are we going to the battle of bands, win that contract, and reunite Kagome and Kikyo together?!"

Kagome, Sango and Kagura sweat dropped. Mrs. Hirugashi just smiled. Kagome thought for a moment. Knowing she couldn't weasel her way out of the battle, she stood up and sighed.

"Alright, let go win that contract."


	2. Chapter 2

_**I don't Inuyasha or All That Remains "whisper (I hear you)" **_

_**A/N: I'm going to try and update in a couple days.**_

_On the other side of town:_

Downtown traffic was horrible as usual. The limo containing three members of the metal band Demonic was stuck. Inuyasha Takahashi, the lead singer, stared out the tinted window and sighed. Sesshomaru Takahashi, Inuyasha's older brother and the band's guitarist, looked over at him. He wasn't one for expression emotions or talking much. Miroku Houshi, Inuyasha's best friend and drummer was the one to speak up.

"What seems to be the problem Yash?" he asked.

Inuyasha ignored Miroku's question. He had too much on his mind. The current album they were working was getting close to its release date. Eight more weeks, and they still had to finish recording a few more songs. Not to mention they were going on tour in a matter of months. They still needed another band to open for them. Myoga, their manager, had sent Kouga Ookami, the band's bassist, to look for some local talent around the city's clubs. Inuyasha's thoughts were interrupted, when Sesshomaru spoke up.

"Ahem, we are here."

"Huh?" Inuyasha looked outside and they had arrived at the Inu Records, a twenty story building. Their father, InuTashio Takahashi, was owner and CEO of their record company. It seemed a minute ago, they were stuck in downtown traffic. But none the less, the limo had arrived at its destination. All three men climbed out of the limo and headed inside. Upon entering, they were greeted by their manger, Myoga. He was a short older man, around 4'11 and around the age of sixty years old.

"Ah Masters Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Miroku, I'm so glad you're here. There is much to be done. Also Mr. Takahashi wishes to speak to you as a group when Kouga arrives later."

"Feh, the old man is just worried that the album's not going to be released on time," Inuyasha scoffed.

"You know Inuyasha," Miroku started out, but was quickly distracted by a young woman walking by.

"Excuse me," He said. Quickly walking off, Miroku chased off after the young woman. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stood waiting. Myoga counted," Three, two, one."

"AAAAAHHHH," a young woman's screamed

*SLAP*

"PERVERT!"

Miroku came walking back slowly with a red hand print on his left cheek. Myoga sighed, "Gentlemen, let us be off to the studio."

With that the four men made their way to the elevator, and took them to the studio on the twelfth floor. Finally arriving at the studio, they were greeted by Bankotsu Shichinintai, producer of the band's current and past albums and friend. Bankotsu was twenty-five years old. He was about 6 foot with long black hair tied back in a braid that fell to his waist, and crystal blue eyes. After the men were done saying their hellos, Bankotsu was the first one to get down to business.

"Alright guys, we need to finish the last three songs. The only thing to do on guitar is 'Before I Forget', Sesshomaru, I'm sure you handle that?"

"This Sesshomaru can handle a simple guitar part."

"Alright, then all that's left is Inuyasha's singing on the last two songs and then we're done with the recording!"

"So what are last songs Yash has to do?" Miroku asked.

"Whispers and Walk Away," Inuyasha spoke up.

Everyone looked at Inuyasha. "Are you still sure you want to put those on the album, cuz if you don't we can always put one of the others that didn't make the cut on?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha didn't want to have second thoughts on them. He wrote the songs about his ex-girlfriend Kikyo Hirugashi. Hell the whole album was about her. Inuyasha thought back to the night they broke up over a year ago.

-FLASHBACK-

_Kikyo had come back from a two week vacation in the Bahamas. When she walked into her penthouse, she saw Inuyasha sitting in the living room. There were empty bottles of alcohol on coffee table and scattered about the floor. Slowly, she walked over the living room._

"_Inu, baby?" She called out. _

_Kikyo got no response from him. The closer she got she could smell the alcohol and saw that Inuyasha was staring at photograph of them that was taken four months after they started going out. He just kept staring at the photo of them. Kikyo finally sat down on the couch next to Inuyasha._

"_Baby, what's wrong?" _

_Inuyasha didn't answer. She was starting to worry. He just kept staring at the picture. After a few minutes Inuyasha spoke._

"_How long?"_

"_What?"_

"_I said, how long?"_

"_How long what?" Kikyo was confused. She didn't understand what he was asking or wanted._

"_Inuyasha, I don't understand what you're asking me?"_

_Inuyasha closed his eyes while still griping the picture until his knuckles turned white. After letting a sigh, he turned to face Kikyo. She saw pain and anger in his face. Not knowing what to expect, she scooted back from him._

"_I want the fucking truth Kikyo. How long have you been cheating on me?" Inuyasha demanded._

_Kikyo averted her eyes. She could look him in the face. With that, Inuyasha threw the picture across the room hitting the wall. Glass shattered everywhere. Neither one of them bothered to look at the mess. Inuyasha was fuming. He had inkling that she was sleeping with another man. The late night rehearsals, constant sessions at the studio, and the constant phone calls from her 'manager'. _

_Silence._

_Finally Kikyo was the first to break._

"_Inuyasha…."she started out. "It just happened. I'm sorry" The tears streamed down her face._

"_You fucking whore! How long has this been going on? Huh? ANSWER ME!!" He screamed. Inuyasha felt his heart rip from his body. Everything between them had been a lie._

"_It's been going on for the past month and half, and I'm sorry Inuyasha. It just happened."_

"_Who is it?"_

_Kikyo was silent. "Naraku."_

"_WHAT!?" Inuyasha was shocked. Naraku of all people he thought._

"_That fucking piece of shit? You've been fucking that asshole?"_

"_Inu…"_

"_No, Kikyo, we are done. I don't want to hear, speak, or see you ever again. Have a nice life"_

_With that Inuyasha got up from the couch, walked over to the door and left slamming it behind him. _

_-END FLASHBACK-_

"Yash…hey INUYASHA!!!"

"Huh?" Inuyasha was startled by whoever was calling him.

Everyone was staring at him when he came out of his daze.

"Are you ready to start?" Bankotsu asked.

"Yeah let's get over with." Inuyasha made his over to the sound booth. Sitting on the stool, he pulled the mic close to him. Inside the sound booth, he gave the thumbs up to Bankotsu to go. Hearing the music, Inuyasha let the words flow from his heart.

"_Whispers (I hear you)"_

_It may seem at last, days passing mean nothing  
But the sun that sets cause only pain  
Violence in words, like slashes, wound deeply  
Love is not when you feel only pain_

Her touch  
Poison  
Flows through my veins  
No more  
I denounce all your childish games

Whispers  
I hear your  
Poison  
Flows in me  
Lost inside you  
I'm not free of you  
Break my bonds again

Love lost  
Arrogant whore  
Paint strife on this canvas  
Failure  
I am a fool  
I should have seen

Whispers  
poison  
Break my bonds again (break my bonds again)  
Love lost  
Failure

I should have seen  
I should have seen

Whispers  
I hear your  
Poison  
Flows in me  
Lost inside you  
I'm not free of you  
Break my bonds again

No more  
Lies  
No more  
Lies

(guitar solo)

No more  
Lies  
No more  
No more lies

It may seem at last, days passing mean nothing  
But the suns that set cause only pain  
Violence in words, like slashes, wound deeply  
Love is not when you feel only pain

No more regrets  
Face my fear alone  
You made me whole  
This I believe  
Break these bonds again

Whispers  
I hear your  
Poison  
Flows in me  
Lost inside you  
I'm not free of you  
Break my bonds again

Lost inside you  
I'm not free of you  
Break my bonds again

When the instrumental ended, Inuyasha slowly pulled away from the mic, clearing his throat,

"Are we good or do we need another take?" He asked.

"No we're good. That was awesome man" Bankotsu replied.

With that, Inuyasha left the sound booth. Meeting everyone outside, Miroku was the first to run up to him.

"Dude, that was great. This album is going to be number one on the charts, going triple platinum..." Miroku started trailing on about women, tons of money, more women, different cities and of course more women. All of sudden, Miroku was slapped upside the head by Sesshomaru.

WHAP!

"Ow. What was that for?" Miroku glared at Sesshomaru while rubbing the knot forming on his head.

"This Sesshomaru is tired of your incessant rambling of bullshit." With that Sesshomaru picked up his guitar and started strumming a random song.

"My rambling bullshit?" Miroku said getting angry.

"Roku, don't start." Inuyasha interrupted.

"Fine, but at least I don't refer to myself in the third person." Miroku grumbled.

Sesshomaru ignored the comment and kept playing his guitar. Miroku went to sit on a chair and sulk. Bankotsu looked over at Inuyasha, who was staring off into space again. Ever since the break up with Kikyo, he noticed that his friend was never the same. He seemed to become depressed and withdrawn from the rest of the group. Granted that it was bad break up, but he was glad that Inuyasha used it to write some new songs for the upcoming album.

"Okay guys let's finish up." Bankotsu said.

With that said the group went back to work.


	3. Chapter 3

**I would like to apologize to the very very lateness of updating. School and work due tend to get into the way, not to mention writer's block. But I'm back and I have a chapter to boot! My beta has abandonded me for a new significant other, so again I'm apologizing my horrible grammar etc...**

**I don't own Inuyasha nor will I ever.**

Shortly after agreeing to compete in the battle of the bands, all the girls left to get ready and grab their instruments. Kagome waited at the bottom steps of her front porch for the others to show up. Sango and Kagura lived only a couple blocks away from Kagome in an apartment they shared together. Looking at her watch, Kagome sighed. Looking up at the sky, watching the clouds go by, she thought back to the conversation her mother and her had just minutes after the girls left.

_*Flashback*_

"_Mom, why are you pushing me to get this contract so badly," Kagome questioned her mother._

_Mrs. Hirugashi turned around from washing dishes at the kitchen sink. Wiping her hands on a towel, she pulled Kagome into a tight hug._

"_You know that I love you, dear. You shouldn't have to sacrifice your dreams just to help out the household. You know we'll get by. We always have ever since your father died."_

"_But Mamma, what if we don't win?" Kagome asked her mother concernedly._

_Smiling, Mrs. Hirugashi looked at her daughter. "As long as you go out on that stage and do your best, it shouldn't matter. And if those judges don't see what you girls got, then shame on them."_

"_Thank you, Mamma. You always know the right thing to say."_

"_I know, now go and get ready before the girls come back."_

_Kagome embraced her mother in another deep hug and then ran upstairs to get ready._

_*End Flashback*_

Sighing once again, Kagome looked back at her watch. She was starting to wonder where her friends were. It wasn't normally for them to take so long to get ready for a gig and meet up at her house. Just as she was about to stare back up at the clouds, a screeching of tires could be heard around the street corner. Looking to her left, Kagome watched a black 1976 Dodge van drifting around the corner. Watching the van pull up to a screeching halt in front of the house, music was blaring out the rolled down windows. The engine turned off, and hopping out of the driver's side was none other than Rin. Walking around the front of the van, Rin ran up on to the sidewalk.

"Kagome!" she yelled excitedly throwing her arms straight into the air.

Kagome stared blankly at her. Rin was infamous for being completely spontaneous and random at any moment. Kagome looked at the young girl once over. She was wearing a white t-shirt that said 'Magically Delicious' in green print, denim cut off shorts that came to mid thigh, and bright rainbow knee high socks with white and black checkered vans. Rin styled her hair in the form of two pig tails. Giving her a look once over, Kagome greet Rin.

"Hey Rin, I thought you were picking up Sango and Kagura?" Kagome asked after giving Rin a hug.

"Nope," Rin replied. "But they should be here any minute."

Right as Rin finished her sentence, Sango and Kagura walked up with their instruments in hand. Sango had changed into a pair of skinny black jeans, a red and black checkers button up shirt with a white spaghetti strap shirt underneath, and black and white chuck taylors. She had put her brown chestnut hair into a ponytail. While Kagura had changed into a plain black cocktail dress with knee high boots, while she put her black hair in a bun with a feather to add some pop.

"You still have this piece of shit excuse of a vehicle?" Kagura said looking at the van with disgust.

"Well excuse me," Rin retorted back.

"She didn't mean anything by that my precious," Rin cooed to the van.

All three girls sweat dropped.

"Ok, enough of this shit. Let's get going." Sango demanded.

With that the girls loaded all their gear into the van. Forty-five minutes later the girls arrived at their destination. After parking the van, the girls go out of the van.

"So now that we're here, where do we go to check in?" Kagome asked opening the back of the van.

"I'm not sure, but look at the crowd of people here." Sango said in awe.

The place was packed. While looking at the people, it dawned on Sango that the people were dressed in pop and hip hop's latest fashions. Tapping Kagome on the shoulder, Sango just pointed to the crowd ahead of them. Eyes widening, Kagome looked around.

"Hey Rin," Kagome called out still looking at the crowd.

"What?" She replied not paying attention while unloading the instruments.

"What kind of music does Spider Inc. represent?" Kagome asked.

"Mostly pop and hip hop, why?"

Kagura looked up, "You failed to mention that."

"What's the big deal?" Rin said looking at Kagura. "So what if we're the only ones are entering with a different genre."

Before Kagura could come back, Kagome intervened, "Okay enough. We don't need this right now. Rin, it would have been nice if you mentioned this before, but it doesn't matter that we're different. Sango, I'm going to go find the check in booth."

With that Kagome left the trio to finish unloading the van. After pushing her way through the crowd and searching around for ten minutes, she found the check in table. Walking up, she noticed a man in an expensive black Armani suit, staring at her intently. Unable to ignore him, Kagome looked at him.

"Is there something that amuses you?" She asked.

"Excuse me, I apologize for staring, but you seem to have an uncanny resemblance to Kikyo Hirugashi," the man explained.

"Yeah, I get that a lot," Kagome replied while filling out forms.

The man smirked. "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Naraku Onigumo, owner and CEO of Spider Inc. And your name young lady?" Naraku asked reaching his hand out.

"Kagome," she replied shaking his hand.

"Pleasure to meet you Kagome, are you entering by yourself?"

"No, I'm here with my band."

"Interesting," Naraku said stroking his chin.

After finishing filling out the necessary forms, Kagome gave Naraku a look over. He was a tall man of six foot, with long pitch black hair, menacing red eyes, and from what looked like through his Armani suit to a lean muscular build. Naraku caught her gazing at him, and chuckled to himself. There was something about this man that gave her the creeps, but he was also the one to make or break her and the band's future career.

"Well I better get back to my band and help them set up," Kagome said uneasily. With that she left, leaving Naraku to himself.

Chuckling, he pulled his cell phone out of his breast pocket, pressing speed dial.

"Darling, I think you should come down here. There's something I want you to see."

With that, Naraku hung up the phone and went back to the check in table.


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright, so I felt like I had to give more today. Again still new to the story thing, so I well come a criticism...just be nice...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...yada yada yada...but damn if I did...well that's for me to know...**

Kagome returned to find her friends talking with a young redheaded woman. Rin was the first to spot her coming back.

"Oh goody, Kagome, your back!" Rin ran up greeting her.

"Yeah."

"There's someone I want you to meet." Rin grabbed her hand dragging her over to the rest of the band and the redheaded woman.

"Kagome, this is Ayame. Ayame, this is Kagome, our lead singer." Rin introduced both women to each other.

"Hello, I'm very pleased to meet you." Ayame smiled.

"Hi." Kagome took a good look at Ayame. She noticed that the woman she just met was gorgeous. Beautiful long red hair bound in pig tales, stunning emerald green eyes, and a body with curves that would seem only a goddess would have.

"So what do you do Ayame?" Sango asked, breaking Kagome's train of thought.

"I'm the stage manager for the auditions today, but I'm normally in charge of wardrobe for Kikyo Hirugashi."

"Oh! Do you want to be our wardrobe person thingy?" Rin squealed with delight.

Laughing, Ayame replied, "Sure, I have the next few months off."

"Sweet!" Rin exclaimed.

"So Kagome, did you find out when we're supposed to be performing?" Kagura asked.

"Um, I didn't get a chance to ask," Kagome replied, thinking back to the conversation with Naraku. Just thinking about it sent chills down her spine.

"Tell you what, since I'm in charge of back stage, I'll give you guys a heads up when it's time for you to go," Ayame suggested.

"That sounds great," Kagome thanked Ayame.

Ayame waved goodbye to the girls. Kagura and Rin decided to go grab the instruments and equipment from the van, leaving Kagome and Sango alone together.

"So have you decided what song we are going to do?" Sango asked sitting down on a nearby bench.

Sighing, Kagome sat down next to Sango. "No, I have no idea what to do. I mean I don't want us to come off uber lame."

"If it makes you feel any better, you could have Rin or Kagura choose the song," Sango suggested.

Huffing, Kagome got up and started pacing back and forth. "Personally, I don't get a fuck what we sing just as long as we kick ass and get that fucking contract."

Sango go and walked over to Kagome, pulling her into a hug. Kagome returned the hug, leaning her head on Sango's shoulder.

"Thank you Sango, I don't know what I'd do without."

"You'd die and wither away."

Looking at Sango, Kagome smirked.

"Come on; let's go find the other two. I have a feeling that Kagura is going to kill Rin if we don't hurry and help."

With that the two girls left to go help retrieve their equipment.

_**Elsewhere in the same location…**_

A man about six feet, medium built, with brown hair and blue eyes, was walking around with a video camera recording around him.

"Fucking Myoga," the man mumbled to himself. "Why did I have to be the fucktart to go out today?"

Huffing about the crowd of people, the man recorded around him. He had to admit to himself, there were plenty of hot women at this place. Zooming in onto all the gorgeous women. Very nice he thought to himself. Walking up to a group of women, the man asked, "How would you lovely ladies like to come back with me to my place and we can make some music?" The women looked at each other and giggled. Before he could an answer, someone shouted at him.

"Kouga! What the fuck are you doing here?"

Turning around, Kouga, with camera hand, came face to none other than Ayame.

"Ayame, babe!" Kouga smiled at her zooming on to her with the camera. "Is that any way to treat your man?"

Ayame shot a look of annoyance towards him. Huffing she shoved the camera away from him.

"Ha, you wish," she scoffed. Looking over at the group of women, and back at Kouga. "What are you really doing here anyway?"

Kouga wasn't paying attention to her; he was too busy recording the group of women walking away.

"Well are you going to explain yourself?" She asked, tapping her foot.

Turning back to her, Kouga sighed and turned the camera off.

"Myoga's got me running all over the fucking damn place looking for some unknown band to come on tour with us," he explained.

"And you came here?" Ayame was slightly confused. She knew that Kouga's band played heavy metal, but why was he here?

"Yeah, kind of lame, but I want to see what pathetic bubble gum airheads that Naraku is going to sigh," Kouga laughed.

Rolling her eyes, Ayame pointed towards the stage. "Maybe you should shut your pie whole and just record the next group that's about to go in a few minutes."

"Fine."

Kouga followed Ayame to the back stage area.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okies so here's a new chapter...Hope you enjoy it. I decided to use In this Moment as my focal for kagome's band. If you get a chance, check em out on .com/inthismoment . They've got some pretty sick music. OOOOOHHHH! Before I forget, who's going to the Anime-Expo this July? My significat other surprised me by saying were going with The OnePiecePodcast, SSAAbackwards Podcast and Jammer's Animovie Podcast. So if you guys get a chance, check em out too. If you are going to the expo hopefully I'll see ya there!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or "The Great Divide" by In This Moment.**

Shortly after arriving at the van, Kagome and Sango noticed that Kagura and Rin had already unloaded the instruments. With that all four girls grabbed everything and took to the backstage area. Reaching the backstage, they were greeted with a panicking Ayame running towards them.

"Oh thank God!" she exclaimed. "You guys are up shortly after the next group."

Kagome's eyes widened, "I thought we at least had an hour before we went on?"

"Not anymore," Ayame replied shaking her head. "There have been some last minute schedule adjustments."

"What kind of last minute adjustments?" Kagura inquired.

"I'm not really supposed to tell."

"Oh please! Pretty please, with a cherry on top!" Rin begged.

Ayame gave a heavy sigh, "All right, but you can't tell anyone. Promise me you'll keep your mouths zipped."

The four girls nodded their heads. Bringing them into a tight huddle, "Kikyo's going to be doing a surprise performance after you guys and also naming the winner of the contest," she whispered.

"OH SNAP!" Rin yelled out.

"SHHHHHHH!" both Sango and Kagome shushed Rin. Rin mouth her apology. Ayame went on to explain what was going on when she felt something tap on her shoulder. Turning away from the group, she noticed Kouga behind her. All eyes of the girls went to him.

"What do **you** want?" Ayame hissed.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to these lovely ladies?" Kouga grinned.

"Fine," she growled. "Girls, meet asshole with camera."

"What the fuck Ayame?" Kouga shouted.

While Kouga and Ayame argued, Sango poked Kagome and whispered to her, "Makes you think that they're married or something." Kagome nodded in return, while Rin and Kagura stared at the couple who were totally oblivious to the scene they were causing around them. After a few minutes of watching the two bicker, Kagome interrupted the lovely couple, "Hey Ayame, umm, aren't we supposed to go on soon?"

Whipping her head away from her yelling match, "Oh shit!" she cursed. Looking at her watch, "You guys got like eight minutes to get your shit together, and Kouga you're coming with me."

"Ayame…." Kouga whined following her like a sad little puppy.

In those eight minutes, everything seemed like a giant blur. Kagome still didn't know how everyone managed to get everything set up in such short amount of time. This is it, she thought. Kagome and her friends were up. Looking behind her, Sango, Kagura, and Rin were ready. Sango gave her a nod to start. Walking to the front of the stage, Kagome grabbed the microphone. Looking past the crowd, she could see the judges' booth. Naraku was standing behind them next to a gorgeous woman beside him with long onyx hair at the waist, pale ivory skin, and deep chocolate brown eyes. Kagome stared at the woman for a minute, while the woman stared back at her. She instantly knew who the stranger was.

"Pssst, Kagome!"

With her thoughts interrupted, Kagome turned around to see Sango getting her attention.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, just a little nervous," Kagome whispered back.

Turning her attention back towards the crowd, Kagome spoke to them, "How's everyone doing out there today? We're known as Fallen Innocence, and we're going to play 'The Great Divide' for you."

With that Kagome looked behind her towards Rin to start the count off.

_(Note: I recommend that you listen to the song to get the full effect of it all)_

_How did we get this far  
How did this come to be  
Why does fear dominate  
When all we want is peace  
We've got to find a way to heal  
The wounds that we have bled  
The empires fall  
And rise again_

Save us, save us from ourselves  
Now

We're fighting without a reason  
We're killing her softly day by day  
We're guilty we're all in treason  
It's time to mend this great divide

We have to end the hate  
And fight hypocrisy  
We have to believe in life  
And all humanity  
Think of the children that have to live  
In what we leave behind  
The empires fall  
And rise again

Save us, save us from ourselves  
Now

We're fighting without a reason  
We're killing her softly day by day  
We're guilty we're all in treason  
It's time to mend this great divide

With the music fading in the back ground, the crowd cheered and applauded. Kagome smiled to herself knowing she made an impression. The band took their bows, and headed off stage, where they were greeted by Ayame.

"Wow, you guys were totally…just wow!" Ayame exclaimed.

"Thanks." Sango replied.

"What a rush, man, my arms are still tingling," Rin said rubbing her arms.

Kagome was quiet, she was still thinking about the woman who was standing next to Naraku. She knew who the woman was, but didn't want to say anything to the others just yet.

"Kagome."

Shaken out of her thoughts, Kagome looked behind her to see everyone looking at her.

"What?"

"Are you okay? You seem to be spacing out a lot today." Kagura asked.

"Oh sorry, I'm fine." Kagome lied.

"Anyway we should probably go see what our results were." Kagura stated.

With that the group of girls started walking to leave the stage area when a man and a woman were walking up to them.

"Ladies, I have to say I was very impressed with your performance a few minutes ago." The man said.

"Who are you?" Rin asked, hiding slightly behind Kagura.

"Excuse me, allow me to introduce myself, I'm Naraku, CEO and owner of Spider Inc."

The group of girls gasped except for Kagome, for she had already met him earlier. Kagome wasn't paying much attention to the conversation; for she was too busy staring at the woman in front of her. The woman was equally staring back at her. It seemed time stopped for a moment and everything around the two women didn't matter. The silent moment was shattered when Naraku introduced the woman next to him.

"And this lovely lady here is Kikyo Hirugashi."

"Kagome." Kikyo smiled.

"Kikyo…." Kagome whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello Everybody! So here's the next chapter, enjoy! I recommend to everybody to check out the songs that are posted in the chapters. **

***i would like to apologize for the major error with this chapter earlier. it was brought to my attention when i was reading it myself...hours later. anyway its fixed***

**Disclaminer: I don't Inuyasha or Demon Hunter's "My Heartstrings Come Undone"**

Everyone stood in silence while Kagome and Kikyo stared at each other. Kagome just stared her half sister in front of her. There were so many things she wanted to say to her. The years of loneliness and the emotions suppressed came forward, but Kagome couldn't open her mouth to say anything. Looking at her sister, Kikyo smiled, breaking the silence between them, "It's been a long time, little sister."

"We have to get together very soon."

Kagome just nodded her head. Kikyo walked up to her, giving her a hug. Kagome balled her hands into fists, her nails digging into her palms causing them to bleed. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath. Opening her eyes, Kikyo had started walking away after hugging her. Naraku was now in front of her with smug look on his face.

"You ladies have already been declared winners of the contest." He said. "I want you four to come to my office tomorrow afternoon to go over the details of the contract."

"Alright," Kagome said in a monotone voice look at him.

Shaking their hands, Naraku followed Kikyo on stage. Watching him leave, Kagome turned her attention back to the others.

"I'm going to go get some fresh air. I'll meet up with you guys later," she said.

"Kagome, are you alright?" Rin asked with a worried look on her face.

Giving a fake smile, "I'm fine."

"Liar," Kagura said narrowing her eyes.

Ignoring Kagura's comment, Kagome waved goodbye to them and walked off. Rin couldn't help but start to cry. Sango pulled the small girl into a hug. "It's ok," she cooed. "Kagome's just got to have some time to her and work out all those emotions." Rin's tears ceased, and she sniffed.

"She's not going to leave us is she?" she asked looking up at Sango with watery eyes.

"No."

"Kagome is a strong woman." Kagura pointed out. "She will return later."

Feeling better, Rin went to go pack up her drums. Sango and Kagura followed suit.

_**Meanwhile,…..In the studio:**_

"One more time Inuyasha, but this time, try not to go as deep."

"Fuck you, Bankotsu!" Inuyasha growled. "Don't tell me how to do my job."

Bankotsu rolled his eyes, "Fine, from the top again."

Inuyasha was pissed off and it was starting to show in the playback. He had been at the studio longer than anticipated. For the last hour, Inuyasha had to do five retakes. Sesshomaru and Miroku had finished up and decided to ditch Inuyasha to grab something to eat. Myoga was on the phone with the powers that be. And Koga, well no one knew where he was. Hearing the music queuing, Inuyasha sang to his heart's content.

It's buried deep with in the past, I hope it doesn't last  
It's something I already chase, I already chase  
I try to give it all away, but it's never gonna fade  
It's something I don't wanna face, I don't wanna face  
I know you feel it's all the same, But I promise that'll change  
It's something I already chase, I already chase  
You know I'm trying to believe that you're never gonna leave  
It's something I don't wanna face, I don't wanna face

There's nothing left! The fear is gone!

When my heartstrings come undone  
I will wait for you, I will pray for you  
Before I make my final run  
I will stay with you, decay with you

I know I'm not the perfect one, This pain has just begun  
It's something I already chase, I already chase  
You bring me to a better path, It's everything I asked  
It's something I don't wanna face, I don't wanna face

There's nothing left! The fear is gone!  
There's nothing left! The fear is gone!

And when my heartstrings come undone  
I will wait for you, I will pray for you  
Before I make my final run  
I will stay with you, decay with you

If you fade out without me, you'll know all about me  
If you fade out without me, you'll know all...

And when my heartstrings come undone  
I will wait for you, I will pray for you  
Before I make my final run  
I will stay with you, decay with you  
And when my heartstrings come undone  
I will wait for you, I will pray for you  
Before I make my final run  
I will stay with you, decay with you

As Inuyasha's voice was fading out, he looked up at Bankotsu who gave a thumb up signaling they were done. Giving a sigh of relief, Inuyasha took the headphone off and placed them on the stool behind him. Upon exiting the booth, he almost walked into Myoga who was on the phone pacing back and forth.

"You've been gone for almost FIVE HOURS KOUGA!" Myoga screamed. "For all I know you could be goofing off."

Inuyasha heard the studio door open, turning to see who enter, Kouga who was hanging up his phone.

"Hello?" Myoga said flustering. "Kouga can you hear me?"

"I'm right here you old geezer." Kouga smirked.

Sighing, Myoga pinched the bridge of his nose, "Did you even bother to search for an opening band?"

"Yeah, yeah, I got your footage right here," Kouga answered waving the video camera in hand.

Hooking the camera up to a small LCD flat screen, Kouga pressed play on the camera. Inuyasha and Bankotsu both started cracking up, Kouga turned to see it was all the hot girls he had recorded earlier. Blushing, he quickly fast-forward the video.

"Did you end up getting numbers?" Inuyasha asked giving a smirk.

"More than you ever will, asshole." Kouga retorted back.

Inuyasha's smirk disappeared and was replaced with a scowl. Bankotsu snickered, but stop when Inuyasha gave him a dirty look. Kouga pressed play on the camera, "Watch these bitches." Everyone watched the small screen, where the group of women started playing. Something in the back of Inuyasha's mind clicked. There was something very familiar about the lead singer of the chic band. He couldn't place where she seemed familiar, but her voice was something he had never heard before. It memorized him; it brought forward feelings thought to be buried long ago. Aside from the strange feeling he was getting, he deemed the group worthy to go on tour with Demonic. Walking up to the TV, Inuyasha turned off the camera.

"What the fuck Yash?" Kouga yelled.

Ignoring Kouga's outburst, Inuyasha spoke to Myoga, "Find those girls and book em' for the tour."

Before Myoga could respond, Kouga interrupted. "Good luck getting them," He snorted. "They're signed with Spider Inc."

Inuyasha frowned. 'FUCK!' he thought to himself. As much as he hated Spider Inc and all its affiliates, there was something about the woman on the tape that called to him. Not to mention there was enough time to find another band on such short notice. Turning to Myoga, "I don't care what you have to," he said. "Just get them for the tour." With that said, Inuyasha grabbed his jacket and left the studio.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the new chapter, hope you all like it. Sorry for the delay, been busy with life. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha of the sort, but wish I did.  
**

After what seemed like hours of walking around, Kagome found herself stopping in front of a music shop. It was an older building. The outside was built of red brick which had seen its share of wear and tear over the years. Over the entrance of the building was a white washed bored that had the name "Totosai's Music Shop" spray painted across. Kagome's first thought was how tacky it looked, but she went inside anyway.

Opening the door, numerous amounts of bells jingled causing Kagome to cringe at the amount of noise they made. Looking around she could many instruments, new and used. To her left was a glass counter which held guitar picks, tuners, among other little things. In the center of the room was where all the drums, keyboards, and amps were placed. To the left of the store is what caught Kagome's eye. Along the walls were all the guitars and basses. One especially caught her eye. A Japanese handmade, 1957 sonic blue, Stratocaster. Walking closer towards the wall, Kagome couldn't but feel a swell of emotions in her. As a child her father had similar guitar to the one on the wall. She always loved it when he would bring it out and taught her how to play the guitar. Shortly after he died, the guitar had disappeared. But here was one similar in front of her.

"Beautiful isn't it," a voice said behind her.

Startled, Kagome turned around to come face to face with old man. He was balding man with grey shoulder length hair pulled back into a pony tail, a long pointy nose with a long grey goatee. And his most interesting feature were his eyes, bulging out of his skull like an insect. Instantly Kagome screamed. This caused the old man to scream as well.

"AAAAAHHHHHH"

After a few seconds, Kagome stopped screaming, but the old man continued to scream. Looking at him in confusion, Kagome yelled at him.

"Hey are you ok?"

The old man instantly stopped screaming and looked at Kagome. "Oh me, I'm fine," he responded as if nothing happened before.

"Then why were you screaming?"

"Why were you screaming," he asked back.

"Because you scared me," Kagome pointed out.

The old man thought for a moment. "I don't know."

Kagome was confused. The old man spoke up again. "The name's Totosai, owner of this shop," he said offering his hand out.

"Kagome Hirugashi," she replied back shaking his hand.

"Pleased to meet you young lady, now what brings you to the shop," Totosai inquired.

"I was walking around for bit and sorta ran into here," Kagome explained.

"Ah I see," Totosai said to himself while stroking his beard. "I also notice you seemed to have taken an interest in the 57' Stratocaster."

Watching Kagome look over at the guitar, he noticed that she longed to hold it. Something about her told him that she a special and pure person. Totosai never let anyone play the Stratocaster, but he felt the urge to let this girl before him play it.

"Would you like to play it?" He asked.

Kagome looked at him surprise, "Are you serious? That's a seven thousand dollar guitar."

"So," Totosai said shrugging his shoulders. Wheeling a ladder over to the wall, he climbed the ladder and pulled the Stratocaster down. Coming off the steps, he handed the gorgeous instrument over to Kagome. Carefully taking the guitar from him, she pulled the strap over her head having it settle on her shoulder. Taking her left hand, she gripped the solid oak neck feeling it over, and with the right hand she did a quick strum of the strings. Kagome felt like the guitar was a part of her. Looking up at Totosai, she gave him a big smile.

"Go ahead and plug her in, give it a whirl," He said pointing an amp to the left of her.

Kagome looked behind herself and found the amp he was talking about. Plugging the cord into the guitar and amp, she adjusted the settings. Returning her hands to guitar, she began to play. Nimble fingers plucked the strings. Kagome closed her eyes and let the music flow. Kagome's moment of heaven was cut short by the ringing of her cell phone. Quickly removing her phone from her pocket, she noticed it was Sango calling. Flipping the phone open, she answered, "Hello?"

"Kagome, where are you?" Sango asked panicking.

"I'm in a music shop," she answered.

"There's been a change of plans last minute. Naraku wants us to meet him at his office in thirty minutes to sign everything today!"

Looking at her watch, "Shit!" she muttered to herself. "I'll be there as soon as I can."

Hanging up on her friend, Kagome slipped the guitar off and handed it back to Totosai.

"Thank you for the honor of letting me play," she said with a smile.

"No it was my pleasure," Totosai replied. "You're the only person I've ever let play this beauty."

"Really?" Kagome was surprised.

"Yes, now you seem like you have to be somewhere," Totosai urged her. "Come back again."

Kagome smiled and ran out the door, only to be knocked down on her butt.

"Watch where you're going Wench!" a deep sexy male voice said.

Getting up, Kagome brushed herself off, and then looked at the man in front of her. Her eyes widening at the sight before her, the most gorgeous amber eyes were glaring at her.

"Seriously Wench, you could hurt someone if you don't watch it."

Snapping back to reality, Kagome gave the man a once over look. He was about six foot one, long silky silver hair just past his waist, lean but well built, and tan skin. 'God he's fucking hot,' Kagome thought to herself. But her thoughts were quickly interrupted by a hand waving in her face.

"Oi, Wench you okay?" the man asked.

Kagome frowned and swatted his hand away. "The name is Kagome. KA-GO-ME!" she snapped. "Now if you excuse me, I have somewhere to be asshole."

Taken slightly back by her comment, the man frowned and grabbed Kagome's arm.

"Hey don't you know it's rude to talk to people that way, especially celebrities."

Kagome was seething at this point. How dare this man grab her harshly and making her even more late.

"I don't give a flying fuck who you are," she shouted at him. "Not even Inuyasha Takahashi himself."

Smirking, the man replied, "Well I'd have to say it's your lucky day because he's right in front of you."

Looking at the man claiming to be the "Inuyasha Takahashi", Kagome still glared at him.

"Like I said, I don't give a fuck who you are. Now release me you son of a bitch."

Inuyasha stared into Kagome's blue eyes. They held fire and passion in them, which turned him on. Looking her over, he notice she had a nice body and her hair was wavy and black with a bluish tint, but it was her face that triggered his memory. This was the same girl in the video that Kouga had recorded earlier.

Oh bless the fates!

Inuyasha chuckled to himself and brought his head close to Kagome's ear. "I'll be seeing you around KA-GO-ME," he whispered, instantly letting go of her arm and disappeared into Totosai's shop.

Kagome stood there dumbfounded. 'What the fuck just happened?' she thought to herself. Replaying the scene in her head, first there was exchange of harsh word between the two and then he whisper into her ear which sent chills down her spine. This left her massively confused. Looking at her watch, Kagome knew she was going to be late, so she took off running.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: I finished this one earlier than I thought I would have. So I decided to post. Enjoy the chapter and review if you want. It's always nice to get reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or make any kind of profit, just write for my own pleasure.**

Inuyasha walked into Totosai's shop with a huge grin across his face. Accidentally running into Kagome hand brightened his mood most definitely. He had to admit the wench had a wicked tongue both on and off stage. He wondered what sort of other things she could do with her tongue. Inuyasha chuckled at that last thought.

"What's so damn funny boy?" Totosai asked as he was coming off the ladder, after putting the 57' Stratocaster away.

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders, "Nothing."

Changing the subject, "What was the deal with the girl charging out the door, she finally got tired of your bullshit?" Inuyasha teased.

"Nope, had somewhere to be," Totosai said shuffling himself across to the other side of the room.

"Why don't you make yourself and clean the back room." Totosai said pointing to the back room.

Inuyasha's good mood was cut short, "You know I don't work here anymore."

"And you're an ungrateful brat."

"Feh," Scowling Inuyasha started walking to the back room. Smiling, Totosai went to the back to supervise.

_Across town….._

Kagome miraculously made it to Spider Inc. Catching her breath in the elevator; she pressed the button that would take her to Naraku's office. About halfway through the trip, the elevator stopped. Doors opening, Kagome watched the person in, none other than Kikyo. Kagome gave a silent groan. Both women locked eye contact with one another.

"Kagome." Kikyo said giving a soft smile. Kagome acknowledged with a slight nod. Kikyo stood on the opposite side of the elevator. Kagome took a side glance at Kikyo, taking noticed on how she was dressed. Wearing a white baby doll dress that came to mid-thigh, white stilettos that gave the illusion of she had legs that went on for miles. Her jet black hair was pulled back into a stylish pony tail, where her hair was poofed at the top. And her makeup was light, giving her the appeal of natural beauty. Looking at her attire, Kagome suddenly felt self-conscious. Wearing all black didn't seem all that appealing at that moment.

"Is something the matter?" Kikyo asked with a look of concern.

Getting caught gawking, Kagome blushed. "No, nothing."

The rest of the elevator ride was silent, and uncomfortable from Kagome's perspective. Finally hearing the bell ding, Kagome gave a sigh of relief. Bothe women walked out of the elevator. Kagome decided to follow Kikyo, seeing as she knew where she was going. Coming upon two solid doors, Kikyo stopped to let Kagome enter first. Entering the office, Kagome could help but open her mouth in awe. On both walls held gold, platinum, and double platinum albums of all the artists that were signed to the label. Near the center of the room was Naraku's desk. Behind it was all glass windows that over looked the city. To the left of it was a wet bar, and to the right was sitting lounge where everyone was sitting. Kagura was the first to notice Kagome arrive.

"About time you got here."

"Yeah, well I ran into a little traffic." Kagome sat down on one of the sofas next to Sango.

Naraku got up to meet Kikyo. "Darling." Kissing her on both cheeks.

"How did it go?"

"Well, but let's discuss it later."

Naraku returned his attention back to the women. "Now that you're all here, let's discuss the details of your contract," he said in a business tone. Walking over to his desk, he grabbed a stack of papers and passed them out to the girls. All four of them began reading as he went on explaining.

"The first few pages state how many albums you be releasing. For your first record, I want it to be released three weeks from now."

"Three weeks!" Rin shrieked.

"Why in such a short period?" Kagura asked, staring hard at Naraku.

"That's practically no time to do much of anything." Sango added in.

"I know, but you have to understand the competition you'll be facing."

"And who might that be?" Kagura quirked an eyebrow.

"The band 'Demonic'" Naraku said flatly.

"Ooooooo, Sesshomaru-sama is HOT!" Rin shouted with sparkles in her eyes. Everyone stared at her.

"What?" she shrugged. "It's true."

"Yeah, but sama?" Sango said in disbelief.

"The man deserves such respect." Rin tilted her nose in the air.

"Whatever." Sango snorted.

Naraku cleared his throat. "Can we continue our current business?" Rin and Sango apologized, turning beet red.

"The reason why I'm pushing for such a fast release is because Demonic is going to be releasing their new album in a matter of weeks. Not to mention they will be going on tour to promote it."

"So basically you're saying the sooner we release our album, the better chance we have?" Sango questioned.

"Yes." Naraku had a personal vendetta against Inuyasha. He wanted to knock the bastard off the pedestal he called a career. Stealing Kikyo wasn't enough for him. He was to crush him completely.

"Also on another note," Naraku continued. "I received an interesting proposal from the manager from Demonic. They would like you to come on tour with them. Of course you would be the opening act."

Kagome lifted her head up from reading the contract. Hearing about going on tour with Demonic caught her attention. Thinking back to the afternoon's incident, Kagome gave a small smile. Getting the chance to see Inuyasha again made her stomach flip flop.

"We'll do it," she spoke up.

Naraku gave her a slightly creep smile. "Excellent." (**Think of the way Mr. Simmons says excellent.**)

Naraku went on to explain the rest of the details of the contract. After finishing, he sat down next to Kikyo on one of the sofas adjacent to the others.

"Are there any questions?"

Rin raised her hand. "Do you have a magnifying glass?"

"May I ask for what?"

"So I can read the fine print between the lines." Everyone sweat dropped. Kagura smacked Rin upside the head.

"Ow, what was that for?" Rin rubbed her head.

"That's a figure of speech, you twit!" Kagura replied annoyed.

Rin leaned back into the sofa sulking. Kagome raised her hand. "I'd say everything is fine, but there are two things I'd like to change. One being instead of your normal forty-five percentage make it thirty-five. Two, any songs I have written past or present, I have full, one-hundred percent, complete ownership." Kagome made sure that last part was clear to him. Naraku narrowed his eyes. Kagome held his gaze, not blinking. '_This girl is a smart one, unlike Kikyo_,' he thought to himself. Inhaling a deep breath, "Very well, I'll have the contract rewritten."

"Actually I would much prefer you hand wrote on all of our contracts right now." Kagome gave him one of her convincing smiles. Naraku took all of them and did as she asked.

"Anything else?"

Seeing no one had nothing else to say or change, Naraku handed all four women pens to sign. After signing, he went over to his desk to make a phone call. While he was on the phone, the four women talked amongst themselves.

"I can't believe it," Sango said in disbelief. "We're actually signed to a label."

"I get to meet Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin said excitedly jumping up and down.

"Will you stop jumping," Kagura snapped. Rin stopped jumping, but stuck her tongue out. Kikyo who had been the background for most of the time looked at Kagome.

"Kagome." She called out in a soft voice. Kagome turned her attention to where her name was called.

"Yeah?"

"Would you mind having lunch with me tomorrow?"

Thinking for a moment, Kagome gave a sigh and agreed. "Sure."

"Good, I'll pick you up around 11:30." Kikyo smiled.

Naraku walked back to the women. "Now that everything has been taken care of, you ladies are free to go. You will be meeting with the producer two days from now, which is a Monday. From there you will start recording."

After that, the girls thank him and left. Being the last one to leave, Kagome stared at Naraku until the door closed behind her. In the back of her mind, something told her that she had just made a deal with the devil.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey to all you people out there. Hope your Turkey day was good. So I'm sorry for the lack of updating, work has been hetic, and i was promoted to a supervisor so been working like crazy. Anyway this is my gift to you for the day after. Just to let you know I call this a filler chapter, originally it was one chapter but i broke it up into two, so the next chapter should be up by tomorrow.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Cold's- Suffocate.**

Reviews are always good!

The following morning Kagome woke up to the sound of birds chirping outside her window. Moaning she pulled the covers over her head. The thought of getting up did not sound appealing at all. Sleep was the only thing that Kagome wanted. After a few minutes she fell back asleep, but was quickly interrupted by her cell phone ringing. A hand shooting out from the under covers grabbed the annoying device.

"Hello?" a voice rasped out.

"GOOD MORNING SUNSHINE!" a chipper voice answered.

"Who is this?" Kagome growled.

"Your best friend in the world."

"Oh, hey Sango. You do realize that I have to kill you now."

"Yeah Yeah, whatever. What are you doing today?" Sango asked.

"I'm supposed to have lunch with Kikyo this afternoon," Kagome replied. "Why?"

"Well I was talking with Kagura last night, and we came up with the idea of heading out to one of the clubs tonight to celebrate."

"Please don't tell me it's the crummy one down the street from your place." Kagome groaned. The bar that came to Kagome's mind was where the girls had their first gig. The gig didn't go so great due to a bunch of horny drunk old men. Kagome shivered at the memory.

"Oh God no!" Sango cringed.

"So which one is it?"

"It's a surprise."

Kagome could feel the vein in her forehead starting to pulse. "Then why the hell did you call me so early in the morning?"

"Because I could, but we'll pick you up tonight, later!" Sango hung up leaving a fuming Kagome. Grumbling to herself, Kagome got out of bed making her way to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror, she made a sour face. 'I look like crap' she thought to herself. Kagome turned the radio on to her favorite station. Before getting into the shower, she made sure to test the water. Satisfied with the temperature, she got in.

"All right you cool cats," The radio announcer said. "The next song coming up is Demonic's new single from their upcoming album, but before I play it, thought I'd give you cats some gossip. Rumor has it that Inuyasha Takahashi is dating Kagome Hirugashi, the lead singer of the recently signed band, Fallen Innocence."

Kagome poked her head out of the shower in shock.

"What the fuck?" She shouted.

"Yes, I know, who is this Kagome Hirugashi?" the announcer continued. "Fallen Innocence will be the opening act for Demonic on their future tour, but we will have more info about that after the next block of songs."

Kagome stuck her dripping head back in the shower. What the hell was going on? There was no way she was dating him? For Christ sake she met him only once. She would get to the bottom of this. Continuing her showering, Kagome tuned into the current song, which happened to be Demonic's.

_I could take every fucking word she says  
Throw it in her face  
but would she even care?  
I still remember when she looked at me  
that frown upon her face  
Trying to be sincere  
_

_I gathered all those little things she said  
Kept them close to me  
Trying to make this real  
This cloud will always hover over me  
I'm leaving you today  
'cause now I see__[Chorus:]__  
Suffocate, you suffocate  
That you lie (I don't lie)  
That your fake (I'm not Fake)  
Suffocate, you suffocate  
You always take (I don't take)  
What you can (what I can)__[Chorus x2]__[Chorus]_

I could take every fucking game you play  
Blow it all away  
but would you even care  
I could take all those lies you said to me  
Never go away  
Never disappear  
This cloud will always hover over me  
I'm leaving you today  
'Cause now I see

Now I'm far away from you (You're always far away)  
I'll never bring back yesterday (bring back yesterday)  
You're such a fake it's true  
I can't believe the words you say  
I'm far away from you  
I'll never bring back yesterday

Kagome listened to the song while rinsing her hair. Something about Inuyasha's tone in the song touched her. Somehow it felt like she could relate to his feelings. Once she was done rinsing, she turned the water off. Grabbing a towel off the rack, Kagome dried herself off. Then wrapped the towel around her head and slipped her robe on. Walking towards her closet, Kagome opened the doors. Staring at all her clothes, she thought back to the other day in the elevator with Kikyo. She was second guessing herself and her clothes. Brushing the thought aside, she rummaged through the closet looking for something decent to wear. After a few minutes she found a black pencil skirt and short sleeved white button up shirt. After getting dressed, Kagome headed back to the bathroom. Unwrapping the towel, Kagome shook her hair about, giving it a wild tousled look. Smiling at herself in the mirror, she brushed her hair quickly and tied it into a messy bun. Deciding to just put foundation and mascara on; Kagome wanted to keep it simple. Kagome headed back to her closet pulling out her knee high black high heeled boots, with four inch heels. Walking over to her mirror and gave herself a look over. Professional and sexy. Smiling, Kagome headed down stairs, where her mother met her at the bottom.

"Don't you look gorgeous," she said looking over her daughter.

"Kikyo invited me out to lunch yesterday." Kagome said quietly.

"I'm glad you're making an effort to get to know her."

"Uh yeah."

She walked over to the kitchen table grabbing her bag and stuffed her wallet and cell phone into it. Kissing her mother goodbye, Kagome headed out the door. Mrs. Hirugashi watched her daughter head out the door with a smile with hopes that everything would turn out well.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok here's the next chapter, just as I promised. It will probably a while before I update again. Work has been really busy because of the holiday season and me being promoted. Hopefully I will be able to an overdue update for my other story "Somebody to Love" in a couple days. Well enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anything like that, just this piece of pumpkin pie next to me...YUMMYNESS!**

Kagome walked down the steps of hers just in time to see a limo pulling up to the curb. 'Just had to show off, didn't she?' she thought to herself. Walking up, the driver had opened the door. Thanking him, Kagome slid in. Hearing the door shut behind her, she looked around to see Kikyo on the opposite side of the limo. Giving her trademark smile, Kikyo greeted Kagome.

"Good morning, Kagome."

"Um, good morning." Kagome replied back, fidgeting with her hands. Looking over at Kikyo, she was wearing a pale yellow sundress with a white cardigan sweater, white pumps to match. Kikyo had pulled her long black hair into a high pony tail. Again it looked like she wasn't wearing any make up giving the illusion of natural beauty.

"Kagome, there's no need for you to be nervous."

Snapping back to reality, Kagome focused her attention back to Kikyo.

"Nervous? I'm not nervous, hehe."

"You've been fidgeting your hands since we left your house."

"Sorry."

"There's no need to apologize Kagome. I understand that it has been years since we've seen each other, but I want to start out fresh."

Kagome gave a small smile.

"Now I hope you don't mind Italian, there's something I want to discuss with you."

By the time the limo arrived at the restaurant, Kagome and Kikyo had talked about their childhoods and caught up with each other. The driver opened the door, Kagome got out first followed by Kikyo. Kagome looked around and noticed it was downtown and the restaurant was called Ma Belle's. Kikyo was the first to walk in with Kagome following behind. Upon entering the building, both women were greeted by the manager of the establishment.

"Ahhhh! Madame, it's a pleasure to see you again!" The manager said with a thick Italian accent.

"As to you too Antonio." Kikyo smiled giving her hand out. Antonio kissed her hand.

"And who is this lovely woman here?" He asked looking at Kagome.

"Kagome Hirugashi." Kagome said introducing herself.

"Ah pleasure to meet you Madame Hirugashi." Antonio said. "Now let me show you to your table."

Antonio brought the women to a private section of the restaurant. Kagome took in her surroundings. It was a classy, elegant typical Italian décor. A waiter came to the table handing them menus. Kagome looked up from her menu noticing Kikyo whispered to the waiter.

"What was that all about?" she asked.

Kikyo rested her hands in her lap and smiled at her. "My doctor has me on a specific diet."

"Oh"

"Now I wanted to tell you the real reason why I asked you other than to spend some time together." Kikyo began. "One is that I want to warn you a few things about Inuyasha Takashi."

Kagome lifted her head from looking at her menu, narrowing her eyes at Kikyo."

"What about him?"

"I'm sure you know that he and I were considered an item for a while."

Kagome crossed her arms, "Why don't you get to the point."

Kikyo stared at the young woman across from her. Kagome had grown into a beautiful young woman over the years and she only wanted to look out for her since she was now entering a business she had little knowledge of.

"Do not get involved with Inuyasha. He will only make your career suffer, not to mention he will try to bed you and then leave you."

Kagome sat there feeling the anger rise inside of her. Taking a sip of water, she cleared her throat, "Kikyo I appreciate you trying to give me some advice, but I can make my own decisions. What happened between you two is in the past. I'm the one who has to work with him, not you. So whatever happens between us happens. Is that all you wanted to talk about?"

Kikyo stared wide-eyed at her sister. Never had any dared to talk to her in such tone or fashion. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, Kikyo composed herself. Kagome watched her reaction.

"Kagome, I'm pregnant."

Kagome stared blankly at Kikyo. She reached for her glass of water and chugged it down. Kikyo frowned when Kagome didn't reply.

"Well?"

"Well what?" Kagome replied setting her empty glass down.

"I tell you I'm pregnant, and I get no reaction from you." Kikyo said with confusion.

"You got a reaction from me, just not one you expected." Kagome said in a clipped tone.

"Kagome…" Kikyo started, but was quickly interrupted.

"Honestly I don't why you even told me. We haven't seen or talked to each other in almost twenty years."

As Kagome was about to continue, Naraku walked up the table where the women sat. He was dressed in a white Armani suit with a black silk shirt that was open at the collar. He pulled a chair up next to Kikyo putting an arm around her giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hello darling." He greeted. Kikyo gave him a kiss on the lips in response.

"Kagome, how are you this afternoon?" Naraku asked flashing her a smile.

"Fine." She said in quiet tone. Thoughts were running through her mind as to why Naraku showed up at lunch. She thought it was only going to be herself and Kikyo.

"So did you tell her?" Naraku asked Kikyo.

"Yes, but I haven't asked yes." She replied.

"Ask me what?" Kagome shifted her eyes between Naraku and Kikyo.

Naraku waved the waiter over. "I'd like two glasses of the house wine and on glass of sparkling water," he told the waiter. A couple minutes later the water came back with the order. Naraku set the glasses of red wine in front of himself and Kagome, while Kikyo got the sparkling water.

"I'd like to make a toast," Naraku said raising his glass looking directly at Kagome. "To your new career, and Kikyo's pregnancy."

Clinking their glasses, Kagome took a sip of her wine. Naraku's deep red eyes watched her.

"Kagome, I'd like you to be the godmother of our child." Naraku said nonchalantely.

Kagome began choking on the wine. Coughing, she set the glass down. Kikyo gave a look of panic.

"Kagome, are you all right?"

Holding her hand up, Kagome managed to catch her breath. "I'm fine, just inhaled while breathing," she said giving Kikyo reassurance. Turning her attention to Naraku, "I'm sorry I didn't catch what you said."

"We want you to be the godmother," Kikyo spoke up giving a proud smile. Kagome's eyes widen, she had heard correctly the first time. She looked back and forth between couple for a few seconds.

"You're the father?" she blurted out in confusion.

Naraku amused by her reaction, gave a slight chuckle. "Yes, we were married about four months ago," he explained. "Although the press has no idea about our marriage, they'll will figure it out when Kikyo begins to show."

Kagome looked to Kikyo, "How far along are you?"

"Six weeks." Kikyo smiled rubbing her stomach.

"So will you be the godmother?" Naraku asked staring intently at Kagome.

Shifting in her chair, Kagome tried to make herself more comfortable. Naraku made her nervous for some reason at that moment. Grabbing her glass of wine, she took another sip. Looking at both, she gave her answer.

"Sure."

"Excellent." Naraku said. He smiled knowing that Kagome had no idea what he had in store for her.


	11. Chapter 11

**I have finally done it! The next chapter! *sigh of relief* I apologize that I did not upload this chapter a couple days ago. Also its a bit longer, so that's always a bonus! Work has been crazy and I moved just this last week, so I had to find my notebook. Anyway...I kinda fast forward a bit in the relationship with Kagome and Inuyasha. Enjoy and please leave a review if you wish, but I just want you guys to enjoy this latest chaper. Much love to you all.**

**-dezifish-**

**Disclaimer: I don't not own or make any profit from Inuyasha.**

After having lunch with Kikyo and Naraku, Kagome was dropped off at home. Walking through the door, she ignored her mother's hello and headed straight to her room. Collapsing on her bed face first, Kagome screamed into her pillow. Never had she felt so angry and upset. Turning over and staring at the ceiling, she thought back to the afternoon's events. Kikyo pregnant…and married to Naraku…God that was just a lot to take in. There was something about Naraku this afternoon that just seemed different from the other time she had been around him. But she just couldn't put her finger on it. Giving a heavy sigh, Kagome pushed all the bad thoughts out of her mind. She wasn't going to let anything bring her day down anymore. Seeing that she was done with Kikyo for the day, Kagome pulled out her cell phone and dialed Sango's number.

*ring* *ring*

"Hello?" a chipper female voice answered.

"Hey, it's me." Kagome said.

"I take it you're done?" Sango asked.

"Yeah…" Kagome's voice trailed off.

"So anything worth gossiping about?" Sango inquired.

Kagome thought for a minute. "No, not really." She lied.

"Aw darn."

"So are you going to tell me where we're going tonight?"

"I guess I could…but what fun would that be…."

"Sango!" Kagome wined. "Stop torturing me!"

"Okay fine…it's that one club downtown, The Inferno." Sango gave in.

"OH MY GOD!" Kagome shrieked. "Are you serious? How the hell did you manage that?"

"You can thank Kagura for that. She met some bartender that works there."

"Wow, that's something." Kagome was still in excitement mode.

"Yeah yeah, anyway, just make sure to be ready to go and we'll head over there." Sango said. "Oh yeah don't forget to wear something sexy."

"Sango!"

"BYE!"

Sango hung up leaving Kagome in disbelief. She was always encouraging her to flaunt her assets as she called them. Getting up from her bed, Kagome headed to her closet once again, but this time she knew what she was going to wear. She pulled out a deep blood red halter corset, and a leather mini skirt. She had purchased the outfit back in high school on dare, and now she had to the perfect opportunity to show it off tonight. Grinning Kagome headed to the bathroom to get ready.

_LATER THAT NIGHT….._

Inuyasha watched the crowd below him dancing to the heavy bass music. There were many gorgeous girls that he could pick from, but his mind was one particular girl.

"Hey Yash, are just going to stare at them all night?" A voice called out from behind him.

Inuyasha turned his head slightly to see Miroku walking up next to him with a couple beers in hand. He accepted the beer that his friend offered him.

"So pray tell what has gotten you in a funk?" Miroku asked while taking a sip of his beer. Inuyasha didn't answer at first, but then gave a heavy sigh.

"I met someone the other day."

Miroku was silent for a moment, staring at his friend. For Inuyasha to say he met someone was something serious after what happen with she who shall not be name. "So what's she like?" He asked.

Inuyasha took swig of his beer. "She's fuckin gorgeous." He said. "Not to mention she's got a mouth on her and no not in that way you Lech." Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at a grinning Miroku.

"I have no idea what you mean."

Miroku had to admit he wanted to meet this mystery woman that Inuyasha had met.

"So when do you think you'll see her again?"

"Dunno." Inuyasha chugged the last of his beer and turned away from the dancing crowd below.

"BLESS THE ALMIGHTY! LOOK AT THAT ASS!" Miroku said out loud. Inuyasha rolled his eyes know Miroku was going to chase after said girl. Two things would happen; Miroku would get slapped or would end up taking the said girl home for his own pleasure.

"Seriously dude, that is the most delectable ass I have ever seen." Miroku exaggerated. "Look Inuyasha, she's even got a friend for you!"

Miroku grabbed Inuyasha's head and twisted it around to the two women he was looking at. Following his gaze, Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"Miroku, let's go get some shots." Inuyasha left the balcony and headed downstairs with a happy bouncing Miroku following behind.

The four women walked into the dark lit club. The main downstairs was decorated in an industrial look. Strobe lights were flickering in the middle of the dance floor where many people were grinding upon each other. The group was in awe, they had never been to such place before. In the background, metal industrial music was blaring. Sango yelled something at Kagome. Kagome pointed to her ears signally she couldn't hear her. Sango then pointed to the bar where Kagura and Rin were. Both women pushed their way through the crowd. Upon arriving Kagura was talking with a woman with platinum blonde hair and teal eyes. Rin was drinking a martini. Sango and Kagome sat down at the bar between the two.

"Well you certainly didn't wait very long did you?" Sango smiled looking at Rin. Rin was completely oblivious to her surroundings. She was too busy enjoying her strawberry margarita. Seeing that Sango and Kagome looking at her with wide smiles, she looked at them. "Hmmm?" she said through her straw. Kagome pointed to the margarita.

"What?" She said. "I'm allowed to enjoy myself!"

All three women laughed. Kagome and Sango turned their attention to Kagura and the woman bartender she was talking to.

"So are you going to introduce us?" Kagome asked smiling.

"This is Tsubaki, the one I told you about." Kagura gave a sultry smile at new friend.

"Pleased to meet you." Tsubaki smiled. "What can I get you gorgeous ladies?"

"Two shots of Tequila." Kagome ordered.

"Make that four and it's on me." A deep male voice said behind her. Turning around, Kagome came face to face with none other than Inuyasha. She gave him a once over. He was wearing a long sleeve silk shirt that was half way buttoned up, which showed off his tanned chest, and black tight pants. His hair was in a low pony tail and his amber eyes looked at Kagome with lust in them.

"Hey Cowboy." She greeted him with a sexy smile.

Inuyasha smirked back her. The wench looks fucking gorgeous, he thought to himself. Eyeing her attire, she wore a skin tight black mini skirt and a red halter corset that pushed her breasts upward giving the illusion that they were spilling out. Her hair was tussled that made her look like a goddess, and she was wearing very little make up, giving her natural beauty.

Licking his lips, "Hey yourself."

They stared at each other until both Miroku and Sango cleared their throats. Pulled back to his surroundings, Inuyasha broke the silence.

"I'm Inuyasha and this is my friend Miroku." He introduced.

Miroku was already in front of the beauty before him. Sango was wearing a strapless green dress that showed off her curves, and her hair was pulled back into a high pony tail. Grabbing her hand, he kissed the top of it.

"It's a pleasure to meet Lady Sango," he said looking into her eyes.

Sango gave a blush across her face and giggles. She was already enamored by the man in front of her, not to mention that he was very good looking. Miroku's violet eyes surveyed over her again.

"Would you care to dance my lady?" He asked.

Giggling some more, Sango nodded and went to the dance floor. Miroku let her go first so he could watch the glorious woman walk.

"Inuyasha my friend, God has blessed me tonight." With that Miroku chased after his prey to the dance floor. Inuyasha chuckled to himself.

"What's so amusing?" Kagome asked with a question look.

"Miroku's pretty taken with your friend."

"He's got quiet an effect on her as well. I've never seen her giggle in front of a man before." Kagome smiled to herself. "So are you going to help me with these?" She gestured towards the shots of tequila.

"Gladly." Inuyasha grinned.

They both downed the shots, two each, and Inuyasha ordered another round. After the second round, Kagome was getting buzzed. It was an awesome feeling, especially with the sexy man next to her.

"Do you want to dance?" She asked leaning into him.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome. He didn't know what it was, but this woman stirred something inside of him.

"Sure."

Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand and dragged him deep into the dancing crowd. The air around them was filled with the smell of sweat and arousal. Adding Kagome to the mix, Inuyasha was getting turned on. Reaching the center of the dance floor, Kagome let go of Inuyasha's and began to lose herself to the pounding music. Inuyasha watched her body sway seductively to the music. He was hypnotized. His eyes moving with her hips. He snapped back when Kagome grabbed his hand. Giving her a sexy smirk, he pulled her body against him. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck. Inuyasha placed his hands on her waist and moved his pelvis against her. Kagome looked into his amber eyes. Inuyasha could see that her blue eyes were clouded with lust in them as his were. As he moved on the dance floor, she moved with him. He grinded up against her, she grinded back. Slowly he trailed his hand down to her ass giving it a squeeze. Kagome gave out a slight moan. Testing to see how farther he could go, Inuyasha slid his hand down her ass to her thigh. Bring her thigh up, he wrapped her leg up and around his waist. The new position gave him access to her lower waist.

Still having her arms around his neck, Kagome leaned back. Inuyasha had to close his eyes and bit his lap to hold out from moaning. She was grinding her core against his hard on. God she was killing him. The way she was moving made him want to throw her on the floor and fuck her senseless. He could see that he had a perfect view of her cleavage. Bending his head down, he nibbled her breasts at the top of her corset. Slowly he licked his way up to her neck. Kagome moaned out loud. God what was it with this goddess in his arms. No one had ever ignited such a fire in him, not even Kikyo.

Inuyasha was brought back when Kagome had her hands pulling his face down to hers. Blue crystal met liquid amber, staring at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Inuyasha crushed his mouth against hers. Pouring every ounce of passion he had. He licked her bottom lip demanding entrance to her mouth. Obliging, Kagome opened up, letting Inuyasha's tongue battle hers for dominance. Inuyasha pulled away from her mouth to her neck, nipping at her pulse point. He was marking her as his, and no other man would touch her.

"Inuyasha..." A breathy whisper came from Kagome.

Bring his head up, he stared at her. Face flushed, eyes glazed over with lust, and her lips puffy from his attack. He leaned in to kiss her again and then whispered into her ear, " Let's go somewhere more private."

Kagome thought for a moment and then gave a slight nod. Grabbing her hand, Inuyasha led her through the crowd off the dance floor.

**(Wow...did i do good for a first time lime?)**

**(Make sure you tell me i did ok)**


End file.
